Pervert Video (Hunkai Ver)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Sepenggal kisah konyol Kim Jongin yang mencoba balas dendam pada mantan suaminya (Hunkai, Slight Kriskai, KrisBaek, Bromance Taosoo) Crack Pair, Please read and enjoy!


**Video**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing : Hunkai, Slight Kriskai, Krisbaek**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg, Divorced, Abal, AU, Gaje, Alur aneh, NC, Crack Pair, Nyeleneh, Rancu, gila bla..bla..bla..bla..bla..**

 **Summary :**

 **Sepenggal kisah konyol Kim Jongin yang mencoba balas dendam pada mantan suaminya**

 **Jongin : 27 Tahun**

 **Sehun : 18 tahun**

 **Kris : 30 Tahun**

 **Kyungsoo : 6 Tahun**

 **Zitao : 6 Tahun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

AC padahal masih menyala, 16 derajat celcius malah. Akan tetapi Kris masih merasa seolah ia berada di ruangan pengap yang sempit dan membuat kepalanya pening bukan main.

Sial!

Ini semua gara-gara mantan istrinya yang sok sexy itu. Apa-apaan tingkahnya yang binal itu? Benar-benar menunjukan betapa jalangnya namja yang baru ia ceraikan 5 bulan yang lalu.

Sesak?

Apanya?

Dadanya?

Bukan! Tapi junior di bawah sana yang ternyata sudah menggembung dan sesak.

"Kim Jongin keparat"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback On**

Berawal dari rasa sakit yang terlalu sering Kris limpahkan padanya. Seperti :

"Ini apa, Kris?" istrinya, Wu Jongin menunjukan sebuah gambar vulgar dirinya dengan seorang namja bertubuh mungil tengah berbaring di atas ranjang tanpa sehelai benang pun membalut tubuh mereka-kecuali selimut putih.

Kris terlihat tengah meminum bir kalengnya-sementara si namja mungil itu mengarahkan ponsel ke arah mereka dengan pose selfie yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Jongin!" Kris berseru. Ia tampak tak peduli dan langsung menutup pintu ruang kerjanya keras-keras.

Mengabaikan Jongin yang menangis seorang diri di luar sana. Ia pikir Kris hanya mencintainya, tetapi ternyata dirinya seorang pun tidak cukup untuk namja Wu itu.

Membuatnya harus menelan kekecewaan yang luar biasa. 7 tahun membina rumah tangga, dan inilah yang ia terima. Kris mengkhianatinya dengan Byun Baekhyun, sahabat Jongin sewaktu SMA.

Ada rasa sesal saat mengingat betapa sangat ia menyayangi Baekhyun sebagai seorang sahabat

Tapi sekarang apa? Ia malah menjadi duri dalam rumah tangga yang telah ia bina bersama Kris.

Mereka sudah punya dua orang anak. Wu Kyungsoo dan Wu Zitao. Dua anak kembar yang baru berusia 6 tahun dan duduk di kelas satu SD.

Jongin mencoba berpikir jernih. Ia tak perlu berteriak dan membuat kedua putranya bangun dan menangis.

Berminggu-minggu terlewati. Kris makin menjadi. Jongin pun mendapati pesan singkat Baekhyun yang meminta dirinya agar menjauhi Kris, karena Kris sudah pasti akan lebih memilihnya dibandingkan Jongin.

Genderang perang pecah diantara dirinya dan kedua orang itu. Jelas-jelas ia sangat tak suka dikhianati seperti ini. Ia makin membenci Baekhyun yang kerap kali mengirimkan photo-photo syurnya bersama Kris saat di ranjang.

Kris pun juga tidak mengelak, hubungannya dengan Kris pun semakin rumit dan celah semakin lebar diantara mereka.

Perang dingin terjadi di rumah mereka. Awalnya Jongin ingin bertahan demi kedua putranya yang manja itu. Tetapi melihat Kris dan Baekhyun yang semakin berani-dengan bercinta di rumah yang masih ditinggali oleh Jongin dan kedua putranya pun membuat Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceraikan Kris dan membawa kedua putra mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah minimalis milik ibunya yang diwariskan untuk Jongin.

 **Flashback OFF**

.

.

.

Di ruang kerjanya, Jongin yang seorang Editor Novel Fiksi itu tersenyum puas. Ia memeriksa ponsel layar sentuhnya dan mendapati pesan Emoji jari tengah yang dikirim langsung dari akun SNS pribadi milik mantan suaminya.

"Rasakan itu" rutuknya.

Wajahnya yang manis terlihat sinis. Tapi saat ia men-scroll ke atas dan tak sengaja melihat gambar-gambar syur dirinya dengan seorang namja berkulit pucat nyaris albino itu sedang berada di atas ranjang tanpa pakaian-hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka sebatas dada.

Pias merah jambu kentara sekali di wajahnya. Ia yakin jika ia bercermin pasti wajahnya sudah terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. Ya Tuhan, kok dia bisa segila ini ya?

Apalagi kalau ingat Video yang waktu itu. Hmmpp...Ia jadi merindukan 'adik' kecil namja jangkung itu. Ahh, apalagi saat si imut endut itu menggempur lubangnya. Kris is Nothing at all!

Ia melamun, sampai tak sengaja jarinya menyentuh opsi play di video itu. Maka yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah.

 _ **"Anggghh..Hyaaahhh..Ahhh..Ahh, Terush..Terushh, Sehunhh"**_

 _ **"Iya..yahh..ahh, hisap putingku, sayang! Hamili akuhh..ahhh..hyaa"**_

 _ **"Shttt..Kau seperti anjing betina, Jonginhh..Ohhh"**_

 _ **Plakk...**_

 _ **Plakk...**_

 _ **"Yahh..ahhhnn, ohhhh..."**_

Jongin melotot, buru-buru ia stop adegan video yang mempertontonkan tubuhnya yang tan bermandikan peluh di bawah seorang namja.

Kalau ingat bentuk tubuh Sehun yang proporsional, serta penisnya yang besar dan gemuk. Membuat anusnya gatal bukan main.

.

.

 **Flashback On**

Oh Sehun adalah tetangganya yang menempati rumah yang terletak persis di samping rumah Jongin.

Wajahnya tampan, tubuhnya sangat jangkung-meskipun tidak sejangkung mantan suaminya itu. Kulitnya putih nyaris pucat, tubuhnya cukup atletis untuk seorang anak SMA sepertinya.

Dia menempati rumah mendiang neneknya seorang diri. Sementara keluarganya berada di Luar Negeri. Ia anak yang cukup mandiri dan bertanggung jawab. Jadi wajar saja jika awalnya Jongin sangat memuji namja tampan yang ia sewa untuk menjadi guru privat kedua putra kembarnya.

Waktu kejadian itu, hujan membasahi kota Seoul di musim gugur. Kedua anaknya kebetulan diajak oleh daddy mereka jalan-jalan bersama kekasih barunya.

Padahal waktu itu mereka sedang ada jadwal les. Jadi Sehun hanya datang dalam keadaan basah-basahan dan bibir yang membiru.

Pasti dingin sekali, pikir Jongin. Ia meminta Sehun untuk mampir ke rumahnya-melarang namja yang 9 tahun lebih muda darinya itu pulang ke rumahnya dalam keadaan hujan lebat seperti ini.

Sehun orang yang canggung, makanya ia terlihat gelisah saat berada di ruang tengah rumah minimalis ini. Apalagi Kim Jongin adalah orang dewasa yang telah menjadi mimpi liarnya berkali-kali.

Lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping membuatnya beberapa kali gagal fokus kalau sedang berbicara dengan Kim Jongin.

Seorang mama muda yang sudah cerai dari suaminya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Membuat pikiran Sehun berkata; betapa bodohnya mantan suami Jongin yang sudah menyia-nyiakan seorang istri sexy luar biasa macam Jongin.

"Aduh, maaf Sehuna. Anak-anak lagi pergi dengan daddynya. Aku mau memberitahumu. tapi kau tak bisa dihubungi"

Sehun memperhatikan bibi plum itu berbicara. Bukannya mendengarkan, dia malah berimajinasi liar bagaimana rasanya menikmati bibir itu. Pasti rasanya manis dan kenyal.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, hyung" jawabnya.

Jongin tersenyum manis. Ia berdehem pelan saat matanya tak sengaja melihat perut atletis Sehun yang sedikit terekspose, mengingat kaos yang dikenakan Sehun adalah kaosnya. Dan itu terlihat kekecilan untuk Sehun.

Beberapa kali Sehun menunjukan ekpresi yang tak nyaman. Sesak di bawah sana-berharap Jongin tidak melihat gelembungan di bawah sana.

Mata Jongin menyipit kala melihat tingkah Sehun yang menunjukan ketidaknyamanan itu. Dia jadi merasa tidak enak, karena baju dan celana yang ia pinjami ke Sehun itu memang kesempitan meskipun Jongin pikir itu sudah yang paling besar.

"Bajuku kekecilan ya?"

Sehun kaget dan langsung mendongak. Ya ampun, untung saja Jongin berpikir jika hal yang membuatnya resah karena baju yang kesempitan. Well, sebenarnya celananya juga kesempitan-mengingat gelembungan di selangkangannya yang kian membesar.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa hyung. semoga hujannya cepat reda"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Ya, semoga saja ya. Aku juga khawatir pada anak-anakku"

"Tidak pada ayahnya mereka juga, hyung?" Tanya Sehun, berusaha fokus dengan pembicaraan mereka.

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah sendu. "Aku tak mungkin khawatir pada orang sebrengsek dia"

Upss..

Sehun jadi tidak enak hati mendengarnya. dia baru saja menyadari apa yang telah ia ucapkan tadi. Pasti Jongin sangat tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaannya menyangkut mantan suaminya itu.

"Aku minta maaf, hyung" ucapnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud" dengan wajah menyesal yang luar biasa.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucapnya, Jongin berpindah duduk di samping Sehun. "Sudah seharusnya aku berbagi dengan orang lain"

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya, dan segera merapatkan selangkangannya agar Jongin tidak melihat gembungan di bawah sana.

"Awalnya biasa saja" Jongin berkata lirih. "Aku memperkenalkan sahabatku pada suamiku beberapa tahun lalu"

Sehun mencoba untuk fokus sekali lagi. Jakunnya naik turun seiring ia menelan ludah frustasi.

"Aku sudah mendengar desas-desus hubungan mereka 2 tahun yang lalu"

Jadi suaminya selingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri? Kasihan sekali, pikir Sehun.

"Sifat suamiku berubah, begitupun dengan sahabatku" katanya. "Baekhyun-sahabatku, disetiap ucapannya selalu berubah-ubah dan terkesan di dramatiskan, dan suamiku pun menjadi sosok yang tertutup dan dingin saat hanya ada kami saja di ranjang"

Wajah Jongin sendu, airmata menuruni kedua pipinya yang gembil itu.

"Dia tak pernah lagi menyentuhku" ia berkata. "Setiap kali aku menggodanya ia tak pernah tertarik, hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan bermain solo dengan sebuah dildo yang ku beli"

A..apa?

"Aku terlihat jalang. Tapi ku pikir itu pantas karena Kris tak pernah menyentuhku"

Namja manis itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku kesepian. Dan setiap kali mereka melakukannya di dalam rumah kami, aku selalu menangis seorang diri"

"Baekhyun bahkan sering mengirimiku foto-foto syur mereka di atas ranjang. Dan saat itulah aku memutuskan jika aku tak harus bertahan dengan Kris"

Sehun jadi tidak tega mendengarnya. Makanya ia merangkul bahu Jongin dan berkata jika sekarang Jongin lebih baik sendiri karena namja seperti Kris itu sama sekali tak pantas untuknya.

Merasakan keintiman itu, tubuh Jongin langsung menegang. Tubuhnya yang jarang sekali di sentuh itu membuatnya sensitif saat seseorang menyentuhnya.

"S..Sehun?"

"Apa hyung tidak mencoba untuk balas dendam?"

"Balas dendam seperti apa?"

Sehun tersenyum tampan.

"Seperti bercinta dengan orang lain dan mengirimi foto atau video ke mantan hyung?"

Jongin terlihat diam dan berpikir. Apa Sehun sedang memberinya ide? Matanya terbelalak saat melihat ke bawah-Sehun Hard, pikirnya.

"Apa kau sedang memberiku ide?" tanyanya. Ia menyeringai sexy dan membuat Sehun berdehem pelan.

Sehun terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Jongin menyentuh penisnya dan sedikit meremasnya.

"Oh God, hyung"

"Kau hard rupanya"

Keduanya tertawa. Jongin segera berdiri dan melepaskan celana pendeknya-berikut dengan dalamannya.

Jadi saat kemeja longgar itu disingkap, Sehun bisa melihat penis mungil Jongin di bawah sana. Namja itu kembali duduk di sampingnya dengan kedua kaki di meja.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah video dengan kita berdua sebagai pemainnya"

"Hah?" Sehun melongok.

Jongin mendekatkan bibir di tengkuk Sehun. Ia jilat tengkuk itu dan berbisik "Let's have sex with me and cum inside"

Sehun yang tadinya terlihat seperti ABG polos, kini malah terlihat seperti paman mesum dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Grebb..

"There's no going back, Kim Jongin" bisiknya, seraya membaringkan Jongin di sofa dan menyentuh dagunya.

"Wait" Jongin hendak mengambil ponselnya di atas meja. Namun di tahan oleh tangan Sehun.

"Aku punya yang lebih hebat" katanya sembari bangkit. Ia berjalan ke aras tasnya yang masih ditutupi mantel khusus tas. dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya.

'dia mau apa sih?' batin Jongin. Sehun melepas celana training Jongin dan memperlihatkan penisnya yang hanya tertutupi celana dalam calvin klein miliknya.

Sial!

Baru segitu saja Jongin langsung hard. Dia membayangkan penis besar itu merudal lubangnya dan membuatnya mendesah nikmat.

Sehun memasang tripod berwarna silver dan meletakan sebuah kamera Hasselblad H4D 200MS di atasnya. Wajahnya nampak serius ketika Sehun mengotak-atik kamera mahal super canggihnya itu.

Sedangkan Jongin berbaring di atas sofa dengan pose yang menantang.

Sehun yang melihatnya dari layar LCD kameranya hanya bisa mupeng. Jongin adalah objek terindah yang pernah ia temui selama ia menggeluti hobi photografi-nya .

"Bagaimana dengan opening?" Usul Sehun.

"Boleh" sahut Jongin. Ia mengubah posisi dengan duduk menghadap kamera.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai"

Sehun menghitung mundur. Jongin telah siap dengan posisinya.

"Hey Kris" Jongin menyapa, matanya yang sendu ia buat semenggairahkan mungkin.

"Aku tahu kau bahagia dengan Baekhyun. Tapi apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaanku?"

Sehun tersenyum, sempurna sekali, pikirnya.

"Tapi kali ini aku akan memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu" ujarnya.

*Plip*

Sehun menyimpan hasil scene opening berisi sapaan Jongin untuk mantan suaminya itu.

Setelah mendapatkan angle yang tepat. Namja 18 tahun itu menekan kembali rekam video. Dan berjalan ke arah sofa.

Ia mencium bibir Jongin dengan liar dan birahi yang memenuhi kepalanya. Jongin sedikit kelabakan, karena ciuman Sehun begitu liar dan berpengalaman sekali.

"Kau hebat sekali"puji Jongin, saat bibir mereka sudah tidak bertaut lagi.

"Karena aku Oh Sehun" bisik Sehun, seraya menghapus sisa saliva di bibir Jongin.

Ia kembali menciumi wajah Jongin, hingga tangannya yang nakal itu membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Jongin dan membuat dadanya terekspose.

Ciumannya turun hingga ke leher. Jongin mencegah Sehun untuk membuat tanda selain di dadanya. Sehun hanya manut dan mengecupi dada Jongin.

Jongin menjerit pelan saat Sehun menggigit dadanya. Setelah itu mendesah ketika merasakan Sehun menjilat bekas gigitan itu.

"Uhh"

Sehun dengan gemas memainkan puting Jongin yang mengeras. Tak beberapa lama lidahnya ikut andil. memanjakan puting kanan Jongin-sesekali ia akan menggigit dan mengulum puting Jongin seperti bayi yang kehausan.

Tubuh Jongin melenting seperti busur dengan desahan desahan indah yang mengalun dari bibirnya.

"Ahnnn...Ahhhh, Oh..Sehunie" Ia meletakan tangannya di kepala Sehun seolah meminta Sehun untuk memberikan servis pada puting abuse-nya itu.

...

"Kau menikmatinya, nyonya Oh?" Bisik Sehun, ia kulum cuping Jongin dan menggigitnya gemas.

"Ackk, Jangan digigit!" Jongin mejewer telinga Sehun.

Pemuda itu hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya. Hal yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah mengecupi dada Jongin dan meremasnya pelan.

Kecupan itu turun ke perut. Sehun bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk memainkan lidahnya di pusar Jongin.

Turun..

Turun..

Dan Turun..

Jongin pun melebarkan kedua kakinya. Dimana ia menyanggakan satu kakinya di atas sandaran sofa supaya Sehun memiliki akses menginvasi selangkangannya.

Sehun mengulum penis mungil Jongin, memainkan lidahnya di lubang urine namja itu.

"Hmmpph"

"Yahh...ahhh..Terus"

Sehun mengulum penis itu hingga pipinya terlihat cekung. Ia gemas sekali dengan bentuk penis mungil Jongin.

"Cumhh"

Crott..

Jongin keluar di mulut Sehun.

Anak semata wayang keluarga Oh itu pun mengeluarkan penis mungil Jongin dan berkata, "Manis"

Jongin hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan malu-malu. Dadanya naik turun dan napasnya tak beraturan.

...

"Kau siap?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan ide balas dendamnya.

Yang ia inginkan hanya Sehun! Ya, Sehun memenuhi lubangnya dan menggenjotnya sampai ia menjerit-jerit.

Sehun kembali merunduk ke bawah selangkangan Jongin. Mengendusi lubang Jongin dan menjilat lubang merah itu.

"Uhhhh, Sehunieh" Jongin sedikit merengek. Lubangnya gatal. Maka dari itu ia menahannya dengan menggigit kepalan tangannya sendiri.

Sehun memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang itu.

"Lagi, sayang!" pinta Jongin.

Sehun menurut dan langsung memasuki dua jarinya sekaligus. Hingga membuat namja cantik di itu memekik kesakitan.

"Aduhhh, sakithh"

"Tadi minta dua" Sehun menyahut polos.

Ia jitak kepala Sehun dengan ekpresi kesakitan.

"Berikan aku penterasi terhebatmu"

"Beres"

...

Jongin terus mendesah saat Sehun memainkan jarinya di lubang ketatnya.

Hingga pekikan Jongin terdengar nyaring ketika Sehun tak sengaja menumbuk sweetspotnya.

"Ouchh..Yaahh, disanahh"

Sehun makin bersemangat. Mempercepat sodokannya.

"Sehunieh" Jongin merengek ingin cum. Tapi Sehun yang jahil pun melepaskan jarinya dari lubang itu sampai membuat Jongin tidak jadi menyemburkan cairan kentalnya.

Ibu muda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku mau cum tadi, dasar jahil"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia cubit hidung bangir Jongin dan mencium keningnya.

Deg...

Lembut sekali!

Kris bahkan tak pernah mencium Jongin di kening saat mereka bercinta.

"Sehun" Jongin bergumam pelan.

"Kau yakin, hyung?" Tanya Sehun. Dia ragu jika Jongin mau melakukan sex dengannya.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tak pernah seyakin ini, Oh Sehun" jawabnya. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun.

Sehun pun tak ragu lagi. Ia melepaskan tangan Jongin dari lehernya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hyung! Mau lepas ini dulu" katanya, sambil melepaskan celana dalamnya.

Jongin merona malu saat melihat ukuran penis Sehun yang besar. Berdiri begitu gagah-seolah menunjuk ke arahnya.

"B..Besarnya"

"Hahaha" Sehun tertawa salah tingkah.

Jongin tersenyum, "Apa aku boleh mencicipinya"

"Nanti saja" kata Sehun.

Jongin menurut, ia menatap Sehun yang tengah menyiapkan penisnya di depan lubang mungilnya itu sesudah Sehun mengolesi penis besarnya dengan sisa cum milik Jongin.

"Eunghh" lenguhnya.

Ia menahan sakit ketika kepala penis Sehun mulai memasukinya.

"Tahan, hyung"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Sehun mengurut penis mungil jongin agar namja cantik itu melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Uhh"

Jlebb..

"Arrggghht" Jongin memekik kesakitan saat Sehun mendorong langsung penisnya ke dalam lubangnya.

Sehun segera membawa bibir Jongin ke dalam ciuman. Agar rasa sakit itu teralihkan.

"hmmp"

Ia kembali mengobrak-abrik mulut Jongin dan mengabsen apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. Tak terkecuali dengan menggelitik langit-langit mulut Jongin.

Jongin menggerakan pinggulnya-seolah meminta Sehun untuk menggempur lubangnya.

Sehun pun akhirnya bergerak tanpa melepas tautan di bibir mereka.

"hmmpphh" lenguh Jongin, disela-sela ciumannya.

...

Sehun terus menggempur lubang Jongin tanpa rasa lelah.

Ini nikmat sekali, batinnya. Jongin di bawah sana terus mendesah liar.

"Oohhh hyaahh...Ahhh"

Sehun begitu ahli seolah ia pernah berhubungan intim. Meskipun pada faktanya ini adalah pengalaman pertama baginya.

Plak...

Plak...

Plak...

Bunyi kecipak basah terdengar seiring pergerakan Sehun merudal lubang janda beranak dua itu.

"Engghhh, Akuhh.." Jongin kembali datang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sehun pun merasakan penisnya berkedut. Begitu juga Jongin. Ia segera meminta Sehun untuk keluar di luar karena ia ingin mencicipi semen putih Sehun.

"uhh..iyaaa, terussh"

Sehun melenguh nikmat saat Jongin mengulum penisnya. Pipi gembil itu terlihat mencekung saat ia memberikan blow job terbaik yang pernah ia berikan untuk seseorang.

Ini sangat nikmat. Bahkan lebih nikmat dari mulut Seulgi noona yang pernah memberikan blow job untuknya.

crot..crott..

Sehun pun cum di mulut Jongin hingga membuat namja itu sedikit tersedak spermanya. Ia keluarkan penis besar itu hingga sperma muncrat dan mengenai wajah cantiknya.

...

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dan meminta namja itu untuk menungging.

Jongin pun menurut dan menungging. Memperlihatkan lubangnya yang merah dan basah. serta lelehan sperma Sehun di pahanya.

Ia menoleh ketika Sehun menepuk pantat kenyalnya. Ia mengulum senyum simpul begitu ABG 18 tahun itu memuji kemontokan pantatnya.

Sehun pun kembali melesakan penisnya ke dalam lubang itu dan menggempurnya untuk yang kedua kali.

Membuat ibu muda itu mendesah liar dan tak terkendali. Jongin sudah tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lahi selain nikmat. Bibirnya yang ranum terlihat membengkak dengan air liur di sekitar bibirnya.

Matanya merem melek. Tubuhnya tersentak-sentak. Tangan Sehun memelintir putingnya yang mencuat. Ia tak pernah merasakan kenikmatan bercinta seperti ini.

"Ahhnn..yahhhh"

"Ohhh..Shtt"

Jongin keluar lagi. Tubuhnya ambruk kelelahan. Tapi Sehun masih menegang. Jadi yang ia lakukan adalah membalik tubuh Jongin tanpa melepas tautan mereka.

"Eunghh"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap peluh di kening Jongin.

"Aku belum"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia mempersilahkan Sehun mengulum gemas putingnya. Sesekali Sehun akan memberikan gigitan gemas di sana.

 _ **"Anggghh..Hyaaahhh..Ahhh..Ahh, Terush..Terushh, Sehunhh"**_

 _ **"Iya..yahh..ahh, hisap putingku, sayang! Hamili akuhh..ahhh..hyaa"**_

 _ **"Shttt..Kau seperti anjing betina, Jonginhh..Ohhh"**_

 _ **Plakk...**_

 _ **Plakk...**_

 _ **"Yahh..ahhhnn, ohhhh..."**_

 _ **Flashback OFF**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Jongin merona malu saat mengingat kejadian itu. Ya ampun...Bahkan ia masih ingat bagaimana Oh Sehun mengecupi setiap jengkal tubuhnya dan memberikan tanda merah di sana._

 _Mereka menghabiskan waktu 4 ronde bersama. Bahkan ia yakin Sehun membobol lubangnya meskipun ia dalam keadaan pingsan karena kelelahan._

 _Cklek..._

 _Ia menoleh ke arah pintu ruang kerjanya dan mendapati Kris-mantan suaminya tengah menatap kesal ke arahnya._

 _"Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Tanya Kris. suaranya terdengar sangat tak bersahabat._

 _Jongin hanya duduk dan menatap namja itu tanpa berkata-kata._

 _Jalang satu ini, pikir Kris. Ia tak suka saat melihat adegan demi adegan dimana Sehun terus merudal mantan istrinya itu dengan kabut nafsu yang menggelora._

 _"Jongin!"_

 _Kim Jongin berdiri dari kursi kantornya dan berjalan ke arah Kris._

 _Ia tatap namja jangkung itu dengan tatapan mempesona._

 _"Bagaimana? Kau suka tidak?" Tanyanya._

 _Kris mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah._

 _Jongin benar-benar jalang. Tak heran jika hatinya lebih memilih Baekhyun dibandingkan namja bertubuh sexy itu._

 _"Dasar Jalang"_

 _"Oh" Jongin berseru. "Aku jalang? Lalu seseorang yang tidur dengan suami sahabatnya sendiri itu apa?"_

 _Kris langsung terdiam. Ya, benar..Ia seharusnya tidak menghina Jongin jalang saat dimana ia dan Baekhyun tidur bersama, bahkan bercinta di depan mata kepala Jongin sendiri yang saat itu masih menjadi istrinya._

 _Jongin duduk di meja kerjanya yang selalu rapih. Ia mulai berpose menggairahkan setelah melucuiti kemeja putihnya._

 _"Kau suka yang sexy atau yang jalang?"_ tanyanya, dengan tatapan menggoda.

Kris meneguk ludah kasar. Astaga! Dada Jongin yang mulus sengaja di ekspose dengan tangannya yang memainkan putingnya sendiri.

"Jongin"

Kris terpesona lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia memenjarakan tubuh Jongin dan menatap namja itu dengan kabut nafsu di wajahnya.

Sial..

Bagaimana bisa ia baru menyadari jika Jongin jauh lebih indah dibandingkan Baekhyun.

Jongin menyeringai nakal. Ia dorong dada bidang Kris dan menatapnya sinis. "Kau datang padaku untuk memaki atau apa?"

Kris tersadar! Sundal satu ini benar-benar. Ia nyaris saja jatuh kembali ke dalam pesona menggairahkan mantan istrinya itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Video itu?" Tanyanya. "Mau balas dendam hah?"

Jongin menjawab iya. Dan kembali mengancingkan kemejanya dan memakai sweater rajut yang ia sampirkan di kursi.

"Apa? Mau marah?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kau"

"Hahaha..Kalian bahkan bercinta di depan mataku saja aku berusaha tak marah"

Kris menutup kedua matanya, kemudian kembali membukanya dan menatap langsung ke dalam mata Jongin.

"Aku hanya membuktikan kata-katamu jika aku tidak menggairahkan seperti Baekhyun" ujar Jongin. "Tapi nyatanya aku masih menggairahkan, bahkan lebih dari namja pilihanmu itu"

Kris hendak berkata, tapi suara cempreng Kyungsoo terdengar memecah pertengkaran sengit mereka.

"Daddy kok di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kembarannya Zitao juga menatap aneh ke arah sang ayah yang tengah berada di ruang kerja mommy mereka.

"Hey, babies" Jongin memeluk kedua putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Dengan siapa kemari?"

"Sehunie hyung" Zitao menjawab. Kyungsoo terkikik kecil melihat ekpresi sengit ayahnya.

"Terus dimana Sehunie hyungnya?"

"Hallo" Sehun tiba di ruangan itu dengan penampilan yang sangat dewasa-sama sekali tidak menunjukan remaja 18 tahun.

"Hallo, sayang" sambut Jongin.

Ia memeluk mesra tubuh jangkung Sehun-mengabaikan Kris yang menatap mereka tak suka. Cemburu? Well..Iya sih..

Jongin berbisik pelan. "Kau tampan sekali hari ini"

"For you" bisik Sehun, seraya mengecup kening Jongin..

Grrrr...

Kris yang kesal pun akhirnya pergi dari ruangan itu dan membuat kedua putranya ber-high five. Biar tahu rasa daddynya itu. Siapa suruh lebih mementingkan Baekhyun dibandingkan mereka saat berjalan-jalan?

"Sibuk hari ini?" Tanya Sehun. Jaket kulit hitamnya terlihat berkilau dan mahal.

Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Anak-anak ingin kita menghabiskan waktu bersama" Sehun menjawab.

Anak-anak?

Sehun sudah menganggap kedua putra Jongin juga anak kandungnya. Sudah lama sih, tapi dipertegas lagi ketika keduanya meresmikan hubungan mereka setelah melakukan sex.

Orang-orang pasti akan melakukan, Pedekate, Jadian, Kencan, Sex. Lah mereka mah tidak perlu pedekate dulu. Langsung sex dan jadian. memang dasar couple aneh.

"Hyung" Sehun berbisik. Keempatnya tengah berada di dalam lift. Zitao dan Kyungsoo sibuk membicarakan apa saja yang hendak mereka lakukan selama berjalan-jalan dengan mommy dan calon daddy mereka.

"iya?"

"Aku mengirimi video kita pada mommyku"

"Apa?" Jongin terkejut bukan main.

Sehun terkekeh melihat ekpresi kaget Jongin yang nampak lucu menurutnya.

"Kau..Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh"

Jongin mencubiti perut Sehun gemas. Ini anak kok bodoh sekali sih. Zitao dan Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

"Adududu sakit, hyung"

"Biarin" Jongin memeletkan lidahnya.

"Padahal tadi dapat salam dari mommy"

"Eh? Apa?"

Sehun kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jongin. "Make a baby girl, Hyung. Mommy ingin cucu perempuan"

*Twich..

Kening Jongin berkedut. Sial, memangnya melahirkan itu gampang?

"Aduuuhh" Sehun memekik kesakitan saat Jongin menginjak kakinya.

Namja tampan itu hendak protes. Tapi pintu lift terbuka. Jongin segera menggiring kedua putranya keluar dari lift.

"Mommy, Sehunie hyung kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya, ada apa dengan Sehunie hyung?"

"Tidak..Tidak apa-apa. Sehunie hyung sedikit aneh hari ini" sahut sang mommy.

"Yak, hyung! Tunggu aku!" Sehun segera menyusul sang kekasih. Ya ampun, kekasihnya ini memang Tsundere sekali kalau mau tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

A/n :

Hanya FF selingkuhan ditengah-tengah kemuakan Joy akhir-akhir ini. Pufff...Hahaha...Jujur aja ya, aku lagi kena WB buat ngelanjutin Lycan. Udah mulai moody-an deh aku ini. Mulai dari males buka-buka HP, maapin Joy ya buat lovely reader yg berteman sama Joy di line. Dan mager buat update. Jadi selama 2 hari aku bobobobo cantik. Rasanya lagi gak mood buat ngapa-ngapain selama 2 hari ini. Galau? Enggak..Aku gak galau. Cuma lagi gak mood aja. Ini yang paling aku takutin. Moodyku kambuh dan aku seolah menjelma menjadi Valak. hufett.. Jangan tanya alur yaaa..Anggap aja cuma FF gaje yg numpang lewat..*lol


End file.
